Through America's eyes
by Lechurro528
Summary: What really happened in the revolutionary war between Britain and America? How come America still be in love with someone who threatened him like that? Britain may have some darker secrets then he comes to let on. How will this go if America finds out Britain's secrets?


It all started like this, Britain had asked America to wait for him, not that America wanted to go home, but he was starting to get bored, he'd finished all of his video games at least 3 times. He decided to watch TV since there was nothing better to do. He was watching a British documentary when he heard something fall off the shelf. Being the hero he was he decided to investigate. There laying wide open on the floor was an ancient looking book.

America walked to it. He remembered Britain's rule on not touching his books. But since this one was already open Britain never said he couldn't take a small peek. He looked down at it; he couldn't understand what language it was. He noticed Britain's handwriting on the top right corner. He read it.

It read:

**SPELL DISC: **_**re-live your memories, no time ripples; no changing the past, spell only lasts 24 hours before you will snap back to present time.**_

**SIDE AFFECTS: **_**headaches, Charlie horse, muscle cramps, and numb tongue.**_

"Ha-ha, numb tongue" Americas immaturity made up most of his personality. "This is totally epic, I'm so doing this" America put his hands to the book and said the chant. Suddenly everything went black and he was falling. He looked down to where he was falling, he saw a light, and it got bigger, turning into a whole land form. He was going to hit the ground. He grimaced; he was going too fast to do anything. Right before he hit the ground he froze. He unfroze and hit the ground face first.

America got up and dusted himself off, he looked around. He saw Britain and France fighting.

"He's mine!" Britain hissed.

"He doesn't want you, I mean I get why, who would want to grow up with such a distasteful per-"Britain was choking France, "don't finish that sentence, you bloody frog" Britain let go of Frances throat when he saw a little boy. America thought this little boy seemed oddly familiar. America stared at him. _Who was this little boy?_

America realized the little boy couldn't see him. No one could see him. He started to feel sad. But then he remembered the whole _you can't change the past _thing. The little boy clung to Britain's pant leg. He wondered if there was any way he could speed up time. He looked to the entered the room. The room was gold much like the door. He saw a box with a bunch of numbers and buttons. Walking over to sit there was one button that seemed to stick out to him. It was red. He pressed it in awe. He watched as a screen formed out of the wall above the box. Appearing on the screen was a bunch of memories flying by in seconds.

Americas blue eyes opened wide with fascination, he saw memories appear and disappear the longer he watched the darker the memories seemed to get darker. He saw blood and death. America didn't remember any of these. Finally America just got so freaked out he bolted out the door, he ran out to what seemed to be a meadow. It was still and quiet. He looked around, his head stopped when he saw two lines of soldiers. One line was wearing all red; the other side however was wearing more raggedy clothes. He looked at the soldiers wearing red. He noticed the man on the horse seemed familiar, looking closer he noticed it was Britain. _What was going on? _

America walked over to the horse and petted it. The horse could see him; this seemed to spook the horse. So he spazzed and tried to buck Britain off.

"Fire!" someone yelled and the red coats shot, it was over in seconds when all the smoke had cleared and it became silent. A few of the other soldiers lay dead on the ground. How could America not remember this? He watched a few of the soldiers drag the bodies away. Some followed. A soldier turned to look back at the redcoats. America looked at this soldier; this soldier was him, the same blue eyes and blonde hair. Was this really Americas past?

The soldier sighed and turned back to follow the others. They entered a small town, the houses where brick, they seemed makeshift to America. He followed the soldier a nicer one of these houses. There was a small painting of Britain on a small table near the fire place. America stared at the picture for a long time. _What was going on here?_

America didn't understand it was like this part of his life was deleted. It made him feel nauseas. There was a loud bang at the door. The soldier stared out the window. His eyes opened wide.


End file.
